Truth or Dare
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: A late game of truth or dare in the Zeus cabin gets a little out of hand.
1. Zeus Cabin

Rating: M for slightly adult material

Setting: After The Titan War

Disclaimer: Everything is Rick Riordan's except the plot

"Game of truth or dare in Thaila's cabin at 12." I looked around to see who had spoken. Seeing no one, I knew it had been Annabeth in her magical cap. After dinner and the campfire everyone headed to bed. I snuck out of my cabin an hour later and headed across the grass to Thaila's cabin.

A hand grabbed me from out of nowhere and pulled me to the side. Someone's lips crashed into mine. When we both stopped for air I looked into the stormy gray eyes of my girlfriend. "Hey Annabeth," I said and she laughed and we continued to the Zeus cabin together.

When we walked in everyone stopped talking. "Finally!" Thaila said, "We've been waiting for you." We sat down and Thaila pulled out a bottle, "Who wants to go first?" Annabeth volunteered and the bottle spun, I crossed my fingers, wanting it to land on me. It didn't. "Dare," Nico said. Annabeth giggled and replied, "I dare you to kiss Thaila."

Nico didn't look too unhappy about this, and neither did Thaila. He leaned towards Thaila and their lips met. After about a minute Grover cleared his throat and the two broke apart, faces red. Nico's spin landed on Juniper and she picked dare. Nico grinned and said, "I dare you to… kiss Percy!" My jaw hit the floor.

"What is the consequence for not doing a dare?" I asked, stuttering slightly. Thaila responded, "If you don't do a dare you have to sit in your underwear for the rest of the night." I looked at Annabeth, wanting to know which she would prefer. She mouthed; "Kiss." I leaned forward and kissed Juniper. She ran her tongue along my lip, and I pulled back, blushing and surprised.

Juniper blushed, and spun the bottle. She spun the bottle and it landed on me. I chose dare. Juniper said, "I dare you to spend some quality time alone with Annabeth in the closet." Annabeth stood up and grabbed my arm, and we headed to the closet.


	2. What Happens In The Closet

Annabeth's POV

_Closet my ass, this is a bedroom_, I thought as the door closed and was locked from the outside. I smiled at Percy and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and I lifted his shirt up, throwing it aside and tracing his abs. I climbed on top of him and kissed him lightly.

As the kiss grew passionate I could feel him lifting my shirt. "Perce," I growled, "We only have five minutes." He gave me a knowing smile and pulled my shirt over my head. He gazed at my breasts and then started playing with them. He said, "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." as I moaned softly. He ran his thumb over my hardened nipples through my bra.

There was a knock on the door, "Get out here!" Clarisse yelled. Percy threw me his shirt and told me to, Put it on you will look even sexier." I threw it on and he stuffed my shirt in his back pocket. Now he was the one who looked sexy. We left the closet and there wee a few raised eyebrows. No one commented on the fact that I was wearing his shirt and he wasn't though.

Percy's POV

As I sat down I felt a little cold, seeing as I had given Annabeth my shirt, so I pulled Annabeth onto my lap. We cuddled and I spun the bottle. It landed on Connor. "I dare you to kiss Clarisse," I said after he chose dare. Clarisse looked like she was about to explode. Clarisse growled and said, "Fine. Let's get this over with." She pulled Connor forward and kissed him.

Chris stared at them, his mouth open in shock. Finally after what seemed like an hour they pulled apart. The look in both of their eyes was a look I had seen before. Annabeth looked at me like that and I was pretty sure I looked at her the same way. Chris cleared his throat and said, "Okay Connor, your turn."

Connor snapped out of his trance and spun the bottle. Truth," Thaila said. Connor replied immediately, "Do you have any good liquor? If you do go get it." Thaila stood up and left. I looked at Annabeth, she appeared a little tired. "A few more rounds and we'll go," I whispered into her ear. She nodded, "Okay."


	3. The Head Pounder

Annabeth's POV

I heard the clink of glasses and looked up. Thaila had brought a lot: vodka, beer, scotch, orange juice to go with the vodka, and solo cups. Thaila handed out the cups and both Percy and I took a drink. The drink was a lot of vodka and a little orange juice. It burned a little going down. We each had around 4 or 5. Thaila spun the bottle.

I picked dare and she said, "I dare you to drink this." She started filing a cup with every drink. I took it and chugged. A minute later I was couching and Percy gave me his drink to help. I drank that too, my eyes watering. I spun the bottle.

It landed on Percy and we kissed each other, not even bothering with the question. A few minutes later we were interrupted. "Oops," I said giggling. I lay down, tired, and put my head in Percy's lap. I could feel that he had a slight erection.

I was barely able to pay attention after that. My head was spinning and I felt slaphappy. All I remember is that Percy asked Grover if he would marry Juniper on the spot if they were old enough. Grover nodded and Juniper kissed him. After that Percy pulled me up, even though we were both a little wobbly.

We left and headed over to Percy's cabin. The wet grass numbed my feet as we stumbled across the lawn. We opened the door and Percy slammed it shut, pushing me against it. He kissed me, and I kissed him back, needing him. We walked over to his bed and lay down on the bed, him on top of me.

The next thing I remembered was when I woke up the next morning to my head pounding "You drank a lot last night, you should probably rest." I looked over to see Percy standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His wet body was glistening and he had a towel around hi waist. He had just taken a shower. I looked at the clock. e still had three hours until it was time for breakfast.

That was when I noticed the clothes. My clothes and his were strewn around the room. "Did we…" I asked and he shook his head, "Even I don't remember, and you were the one who drank Thaila's Supreme Head Pounder." I looked down and saw what I was wearing, only his boxers and my bra. "What did you wake up in?" I asked. "Just boxers," he said, "I really wonder what happened." I nodded, "Me too." He shrugged and walked back into the bathroom.


End file.
